


Weekends are for Cleaning

by ladymacbethsspot



Series: Erwin Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Bottom Erwin Smith, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Wet & Messy, didnt realize this was all the things until i tagged it, theres some food stuff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbethsspot/pseuds/ladymacbethsspot
Summary: As Erwin finished his morning routine, paying special attention to combing his part into place perfectly, he thought longingly of the swimsuit he’d bought online and all the watermelon he would have been eating if they could only go to the beach. He’d bring the large beach umbrella for Levi. He’d lie down in the hot sun and read something other than academic journals. He’d people watch, maybe join a volleyball game. He’d Levi watch, that was for sure... Then, he had an idea.Maybe I can’t go to the beach today, but that doesn’t mean I can’t bring some of the beach to the backyard…





	Weekends are for Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ladymacbethsspot.tumblr.com/) \- then you'll know when there's new stuff (and I like Tumblr).

Erwin woke to a flurry of quick kisses showered over his forehead, nose, and chin. He blinked groggily, letting himself wake slowly and savor the uncommon display of affection. When he finally managed a lazy, “Good morning,” though, the fleeting touch of lips on his face stopped and Erwin wondered whether he should have pretended to sleep a bit longer.

Levi made a move to stand up from where he was leaning over Erwin’s side of the bed and Erwin caught his chin in a gentle grip, guiding him back for a real kiss. Their lips moved against each other softly though Levi broke away and stood before Erwin could pull him entirely onto the bed.

“We have a lot to do today,” Levi stated, hands perched on his hips, “I’m making fried eggs and tomatoes so get up already.” Erwin groaned and sat up, but nodded to let Levi know he wasn’t just going to crawl back into bed. As he watched his husband turn and head toward the kitchen Erwin couldn’t help himself from admiring the way his lower back curved gracefully and the slippery fabric of his white basketball shorts clung to the rounded muscles of his ass.

_Wait_ , Erwin thought, _white basketball shorts?_ Levi had also been wearing a white t-shirt. That was unusual. In fact, it could only mean one thing. _Cleaning_. Erwin groaned for real this time, the lazy arousal he’d felt coming on fading in disappointment. _That’s right_ , he remembered, _we’d planned on cleaning the windows and screens today_. How could he have forgotten? Levi had even written it on the calendar.

But, of course, Erwin had been so busy at work these past few days- it had completely slipped his mind. He cursed his poor memory as he headed to the bathroom. The weather had gotten deadly hot as his work had piled up during the week and he’d found himself fantasizing about enjoying the scorching summer weekend. Erwin brushed his teeth absently, stewing in his thoughts and internally berating himself. _We’ll never get to enjoy the weather like this. So much for going to the beach, I won’t be able to convince Levi now._

As Erwin finished his morning routine, paying special attention to combing his part into place perfectly, he thought longingly of the swimsuit he’d bought online and all the watermelon he would have been eating if they could _only go to the beach_. He’d bring the large beach umbrella for Levi. He’d lie down in the hot sun and read something other than academic journals. He’d people watch, maybe join a volleyball game. He’d Levi watch, that was for sure. He’d get ice cream. He’d gently wheedle and tease his husband until he joined him in a swim. Erwin shook his head, he was decidedly not looking forward to cleaning any screens today. Then, he had an idea. _Maybe I can’t go to the beach today, but that doesn’t mean I can’t bring some of the beach to the backyard…_

The smell of coffee pulled Erwin down the hall to the kitchen a few minutes later. He served himself and sat down in the breakfast nook across from Levi who had already eaten and was likely on his second cup of tea. Levi wordlessly pushed the sugar across the table, distracted by a magazine that must have arrived recently if it hadn’t been tidied into oblivion yet. He looked up briefly at Erwin, pausing with his teacup halfway to his mouth.

“I thought you got dressed already,” Levi stated, raising one thin eyebrow.

“I did,” Erwin smiled. Levi blinked once, slowly, and pushed his chair out slightly so he could see more than just Erwin’s bare chest.

“That’s not clothing, that’s a swimsuit,” he pointed out, his tone neutral.

“Well,” Erwin replied, “It’s certainly hot enough for it. Besides, I don’t get a lot of opportunities to work on my tan.”

Levi nodded at this, seemingly satisfied with the explanation. They chatted through breakfast, Erwin telling Levi about his newest collaboration, and Levi lamenting his frustrating interactions with a new importer. They cleaned up after breakfast and Levi disappeared to wrangle cleaning supplies, leaving Erwin to his own devices.

Erwin poked around their closets, determined to beach-ify the backyard as much as possible. He brought out the beach umbrella, setting it up in a seldom-shaded area of the yard. Beach towels, sunscreen, portable speakers, and a book that Erwin had probably renewed about 7 times already from the library joined the umbrella. He surveyed his handiwork, pleased with the effect so far. _Something is still missing,_ Erwin thought before he turned at the sound of his husband approaching, _I’ll just have to fix that later_.

“Oi, Erwin, what is all this stuff for?” Levi’s gaze fell on the setup as he placed two large nested buckets full of soap, rags, and brushes on the ground and threw a long, coiled length of hose down next to it all.

“I wanted to go to the beach today, I’ve been thinking about it all week” Erwin admitted, flashing Levi what he hoped was an endearingly sheepish smile. Levi’s expression softened slightly. _It worked._

“Whatever- as long as the windows and screens get clean. The speakers aren’t a terrible idea. Just keep this shit in the backyard where the neighbors can’t see it.”

Erwin grinned and busied himself finding some music to play while Levi dealt with the hose and buckets. He settled on classic rock, the only thing the other man was unlikely to complain about. Erwin knew in a few hours he’d be tempted to belt out Queen or Guns N’ Roses and he secretly hoped that by then Levi would be enjoying himself enough to join in. 

An hour later they’d removed all the screens and Erwin was soaping and spraying down windows. Their house wasn’t large, but at times like this it felt enormous to Erwin. _So many windows- what were we thinking when we bought this place? We’ll be at this all day_. Erwin knew he was complaining over nothing, he loved the house and it wouldn’t be nearly as cozy without all the light those windows brought in. He looked across the yard to see how Levi was getting on with the screens, not envying his husband’s task.

Levi had tied a white rag over his head to keep his hair out of his face and was scrubbing away at a screen he’d propped up against the side of the house. Dressed in all that white, his loose shorts reaching slightly below the knee, Erwin thought he looked a little cute despite his focused _don’t fuck with me_ expression and compact, muscular form. Erwin watched him working, letting his thoughts wander. The dark hair on his forearms was already plastered down by small trails of water, and Erwin’s eyes were drawn to the groove between his muscles and the bone where soap suds dribbled down to fall from his elbows onto the grass. _Those arms_ , Erwin mused, thinking about the firm embrace Levi pulled him into when he wanted to feel their bodies as close together as possible. How easy it was, given their heights, for the shorter man to grasp his waist. Erwin shook himself out of his reverie as another idea came to him. This was as good a time as any to take a break, so Erwin headed to the garage to locate a certain beachy item.

When Erwin returned with the small inflatable pool already blown up he found Levi humming along to Bon Jovi. Erwin chuckled quietly and started filling the pool thinking, _It’ll take a while for the water to heat up, but it’s not as though I plan to go anywhere_. Erwin returned to his task, starting to feel a little better about the way the day was going.

As noon slipped by the air was heavy with heat and humidity. Erwin felt sweat dripping down his forehead into his eyebrows, and he wiped them with the back of his arm, hoping to get some relief. He’d circled around to wash windows on the front of the house now. Levi was still in the backyard and it was getting boring not being able to steal glances at him. Erwin’s stomach rumbled. _Time to remind Levi to eat_ , he thought heading to the backyard.

Levi was absorbed in cleaning and didn’t notice Erwin’s arrival, or his quick detour to the sun umbrella, before Erwin was heading towards him, sunscreen in hand. “Levi, it’s lunch time- let’s take a break.” Levi sighed, but Erwin could see there wasn’t any real frustration in the gesture as he put his soapy brush down and wiped his hands and arms on a clean rag. “Besides,” Erwin added, waving the sunscreen tauntingly, “It’s been more than two hours since you put on any sunscreen and I’d be a bad husband if I let you get a burn.”

When Erwin arrived he was already squeezing far too much sunscreen into his palm. “What are you going to do with all that?” Levi groaned, “I’m going to look like a ghost.” Still, Levi let Erwin smear the sunscreen on his arms. Erwin massaged the goopy lotion in, working Levi’s skin beneath his fingers, and reaching up under his t-shirt to get at his shoulders. Finding no resistance from Levi, Erwin pulled him close, fitting his head gently against his shoulder as he reached behind him to rub sunscreen into his neck. “Are you sure this is necessary?” Levi asked.

“Necessary?” Erwin leaned down, breathing lightly on Levi’s ear before nipping it playfully, “Absolutely. Now stop squirming, I’ve got to do your ears next.” Erwin straightened up and slid his sunscreen-covered fingers over the top of Levi’s ears. He pinched lightly, massaging up and down across their outer ridges, enjoying the relaxed look on Levi’s face. Squeezing out more sunscreen, Erwin snuck his hand under Levi’s t-shirt and placed it above the small of his back, pressing him against his body.

“You dirty old man, I don’t need any sunscreen there.”

“What about when you bend over?” Erwin’s hands worked small circles in the muscles of Levi’s lower back, spreading the warm sunscreen and massaging it in. His hands moved lower, one tracing the indent of Levi’s spine while the other massaged the dimples just above his buttocks. “What about when you reach up above your head to scrub a difficult spot? I don’t want you to get a sunburn, Levi. Anywhere.” A small gasp escaped Levi as one of Erwin’s hands slid under the waistband of his shorts and squeezed his ass. Levi’s hands spread on Erwin’s chest and just as Erwin thought his distraction tactics were finally working, the smaller man pushed roughly against him, separating them.

“Get your hand out of my pants,” Levi grumbled, “And give me that sunscreen, you missed a spot.”

Erwin sighed in mock defeat, handing over the sunscreen. _What a shame_. It looked like Levi wasn’t going to bite. The bubbling gurgle of his stomach reminded him of the yet un-sorted matter of lunch and he headed into the house, throwing a look over his shoulder and calling, “I’m going to get us something to eat, you should take a break.”

The cool air-conditioned house was a relief as Erwin poked around the kitchen looking for a beach-worthy feast. He pulled some deli sandwiches from the refrigerator, amused by his husband’s forethought. _Leave it to Levi to prepare everything so that there are no distractions from cleaning_. Erwin snagged a bag of chips he’d been saving for just such an occasion from the cupboard, and weighed the benefits of cola versus juice. _No, I’ve got a better idea_. He lifted the six-pack of beers from his monthly beer exchange get-together and tucked it into a cooler next to the sandwiches. On a whim, Erwin made a quick detour to the bedroom for sunglasses and a few other items before carrying the cooler outside.

Back in the thick midday air, Erwin placed the cooler down and sat on a beach towel spread in the sun. Levi was already splayed out on another towel under the umbrella nearby, and he looked over at Erwin just in time to catch the plastic-wrapped sandwich tossed at him. Erwin passed him a beer more carefully as he sat up, and they dug into the little feast. The beers were cold, the sandwich was sufficiently picnic-like, and Erwin couldn’t help himself from smiling as Levi snuck some of the chips he insisted a moment before were too salty. Erwin could almost imagine himself at the beach. _Almost._ With his sandwich gone Erwin decided to step up the level of his fantasy.

“I think I’m going to go for a relaxing dip now,” He directed the comment at Levi.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Well, this is as close as I’m going to get to the beach today…” Erwin jerked his thumb at the inflatable pool, making Levi snort and cough around his beer. “Care to join me?”

“Knock yourself out,” Levi responded, waving him off and flopping back under the shade of the umbrella.

Erwin picked up his beer and approached the pool. He poked its inflatable wall with his toe experimentally, watching the whole thing wobble slightly. _Very questionable structural integrity. I hope there’s no weight limit._ He put one foot in the water and was pleased to find it still rather cold. He stepped in and sunk down into the little pool, draping his arms over the sides and bending his knees to fit himself into it while getting as much of his body under the water as possible. Erwin let out a long sigh as his body cooled, the water lapping deliciously at his torso and back.

“How is it?” He heard Levi call.

“The water’s great, you’re missing out, Levi.” Erwin let out a loud, exaggerated groan of satisfaction. He looked over at Levi, still lying under the umbrella, but there were no signs to indicate that he’d be joining in after all. Erwin sighed again, partly enjoying the cool water, partly disappointed that he wasn’t going to be treated to any rough-housing in the pool. He let his thoughts come and go lazily as he slowly drank his beer.

Levi made little noise as he got up from under the umbrella to continue his work. He stopped in front of Erwin and looked down, hands on his hips. “You’re way too big for that pool, it looks ridiculous.” Erwin threw the last of his beer back and splashed water playfully at Levi with one hand. “Oh, hell no!” Levi jumped back quickly and trotted off to tend to the dirty screens. Erwin heaved himself out of the pool reluctantly and headed to the front yard to continue his work as well.

Finally, after a few hours of far too much AC/DC ( _had the DJ fallen asleep?)_ and a second, warmer, beer, Erwin had finished washing all the windows. He walked to the front of their little yard to survey his handiwork from the street. _Looks pretty good, if I do say so myself. Time to reward myself for such a good job_. Erwin grinned and headed into the house from the front. He exited moments later into the backyard, unwrapping a cherry popsicle and looking for Levi.

He easily spotted the dark-haired man, still set up in the same part of the yard. It looked like he only had one or two screens still unwashed, the others propped around the house and yard to dry. Erwin couldn’t help watching him work for a moment. The summer heat had his t-shirt sticking to his back but he’d done a remarkable job of keeping his white clothes mostly free of the dirty water from the screens. Soapy water flecked his legs and covered his forearms, and his sandaled feet were grubby from the wet ground slowly turning muddy beneath his work area. _It’s unusual to see Levi so dirty._ Erwin mused, looking around for the hose. _Cute._ He located it easily and lifted it up as quietly as possible quietly. _Cuter in a moment though_.

“Shit!”

Levi jumped and swore loudly when the blast of cold water hit him squarely in the ass, directly in the crack. He was immediately soaked as Erwin sprayed the chilling hose water over him from head to toe.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He yelled, turning to face Erwin and removing the rag from his wet hair. _Oh, now he just looks sexy_. Levi’s hair dripped trails down his jaw and his t-shirt was plastered to his chest like a second skin, every muscle hugged by the thin fabric. He looked a bit cold, if his nipples were any indicator. His shorts weren’t faring much better, clinging low on his hips from the added water weight and revealing a strip of pale skin intersected by the dark hair running down from his navel. At least the shorts weren’t see-through. _Shame about that._ Erwin just smiled at his fuming husband and took a very slow, calculated lick of his popsicle, running his tongue from the bottom up and slurping slightly when he got to the tip.

Levi crossed his arms and dripped disapprovingly.

Erwin held Levi’s gaze, letting his face relax and challenging him with what he hoped were his most convincing bedroom eyes. The popsicle disappeared into Erwin’s mouth slowly, and he made a show of lapping at any sweet drips. Levi rolled his eyes, but his arms uncrossed.

_Just like that Levi, you know you want to. Maybe just a little more convincing._ Erwin pulled the popsicle from his mouth with a loud, wet, _shlip_. The popsicle glistened and a single melted drop fell on Erwin’s fingers. Erwin ignored it, making a show of licking to top of the treat with small, delicate movements. Levi made a slightly strangled sound, his eyes captivated. _Now we’re getting somewhere_. Erwin pretended to notice the drip on his fingers and messily lapped it up too.

“Your mouth is writing so many checks right now,” Levi growled, “Shit, you’ve been writing them all day.” Erwin looked questioningly at Levi as the smaller man approached, pushing him lightly to guide his backward walk.

“Checks?” Erwin asked, suddenly feeling the plastic of the inflatable pool pressing against his calf and knee.

Levi’s eyes flashed mischievously. “Yeah, checks your ass better be ready to cash, Erwin.” With that, Levi placed a firm hand on Erwin’s chest and pushed him backward over the edge of the pool. With a large splash Erwin found himself drenched and half sitting, half lying in the water. He’d somehow managed not to land on the popsicle, and he sat up and hooked his free arm around Levi’s waist, dragging him in with a laugh. 

As Erwin pulled Levi down, their lips locked in a rough kiss. Erwin felt Levi’s warm tongue pressing urgently against his lips and he opened his mouth. Levi’s tongue probed his mouth, running over every surface until Erwin curled his own tongue around it, tugging it in further with light sucks. Levi groaned against his mouth, trapped in the wet kiss. Erwin released him and before Levi could pull his head away he pressed the tip of the cold popsicle into his still-open mouth, rubbing it lightly over his tongue. Levi’s lips closed around the treat and he bobbed his head, slurping at the cherry-flavored drips. He opened his mouth so that Erwin could see his tongue moving around the redness of the dessert mixing with his saliva before he stopped his ministrations and sat up, perched on Erwin’s abdomen. Erwin looked at the man above him, drinking in his disheveled hair and the revealing cling of his clothing’s soaked fabric.

“As much as I'm enjoying this view, aren't you a little overdressed for a swim?” Erwin teased.

Levi shrugged but pulled the t-shirt off over his head, tossing in it into the yard with a wet _thump_ and kicked his sandals off. Erwin reached up, placing a hand on Levi’s lower back, urging him forward for another kiss. Levi responded in kind, and their mouths met again, lips brushing and pressing together. As the kiss deepened Erwin rolled, pulling Levi into a position beneath him and licking deeply into his mouth, sweet with cherry flavor. When they broke away to breathe Erwin tugged lightly at Levi's swollen lower lip with his teeth, making the other man gasp.

Levi wriggled under him, finding more comfort with his head and shoulders propped on the pool’s side. When he’d settled, Erwin traced the cold popsicle down Levi’s throat, pausing at his Adam’s apple, eliciting a shudder. Levi tilted his head back, exposing the pale skin of his neck as Erwin leaned in to follow the sticky sweet trail with his mouth. He licked and sucked lightly down Levi's neck, the taste of popsicle highlighted by the salty hint of perspiration.

The popsicle travelled lower, Erwin enjoying the sight as Levi twisted his body away from its cold touch while it made its way to his nipples. When he felt Erwin press the treat gently against one Levi gave a small yelp. His hands reached forward, grasping Eric’s shoulders to grip and knead them as Erwin moved. Erwin soothed him with his mouth, making sure to cover each inch of sticky skin with the warmth of his lips and tongue, journeying at a teasingly slow pace across Levi's chest and back to the hollow of his collarbone.

Erwin moved back and removed Levi's hands, catching both wrists together and pushing his arms up above his head. Levi twisted under him, looking up with heavy lidded eyes and cocking his head to the side in a question at the pause.

“You're beautiful Levi.”

“I'm sweaty and sticky and my underwear is soaked,” Levi complained, but the dark lust building in his grey eyes said otherwise. Erwin laughed. _You can never just admit that you like it, can you. That's what makes this so fun._

“You're still delicious,” Erwin retorted and slid the popsicle down the inside of Levi's exposed upper arm. Levi's hands jerked, pressing against Erwin’s hold. They jerked again, this time less forcefully, as Erwin’s mouth met the sensitive skin there, first only running his lips gently over it. He covered the area in quick strokes of his tongue, pressing down into the muscle as much as he could. Erwin paused and moved more slowly, sucking hard at a spot that seemed especially sensitive.

Erwin was sure his rough sucking would leave a messy deep bruise on Levi's pale skin when the man below him panted and squirmed. He pressed the remains of the melting popsicle into Levi's armpit, tracing through the dark hair there to reach every plane of skin as Levi twisted away in vain, hands held fast. Erwin nibbled the spot he’d been sucking and kissed his way down to Levi’s armpit, joining the popsicle, warm and cold working side by side, around, and over each other. It was sticky and Levi’s hair felt coarse against his tongue but Erwin would have been lying to himself if he said he didn’t enjoy the slightly musky scent and noises he was dragging out of his husband.

“Ughh- Erwin that’s disgusting,” Levi moaned, making half-hearted attempts to escape Erwin’s mouth.

_You love it,_ Erwin thought, _you’re not fooling me._ The sticky popsicle’s residue clung to Levi’s hair and Erwin increased the frequency of his licks, letting his saliva pool and drip down Levi’s side. The last bit of popsicle Erwin guided to Levi’s mouth and pressed it to his lips, pausing his own efforts to watch Levi’s tongue slip from his mouth and flick over the cold treat before he plucked the ice off the stained stick and finished it. The small display made Erwin feel hot despite the cool water around them as his hardening cock twitched.

A moment later Erwin’s mouth joined Levi’s again, licking the sweetness from his lips as he released Levi’s hands. Levi’s freed hands immediately found their way to Erwin’s head where he ran them lightly through his hair, sending shivers down Erwin’s spine and making him harder than he’d already been.

When their kiss broke Levi looked up at him, expression relaxed and languid with desire. “I told you your ass had better be ready to cash those checks, right?” Levi prompted.

“What are you getting at?” Erwin replied, playing innocent as well as he could with a raging hard-on. Levi pressed a thigh between his legs, feeling the firm bulge there and gave Erwin a look of smug triumph.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Levi hissed, undoing the tie of Erwin’s swim trunks and pulling them down quickly before pushing him off, leaving Erwin to remove the offending clothing himself. “But first, I’m going to pay you back for slobbering all over me,” Levi’s monotone reached Erwin, making him feel a jolt of arousal as he realized what Levi was referring to. _Oh, I’m so glad we didn’t go to the beach._

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Erwin turned away from Levi and did as he commanded, spreading his legs slightly and looking over his shoulder to see Levi removing his own shorts and underwear together in one motion. Erwin felt heat rise to his face when Levi noticed him watching, especially as Levi locked eyes with him and reached down to give his own hard cock a few rough strokes.

“I don’t think you’re ready for this yet, Erwin,” He mused, making a show of the action as he squeezed the upper part of his length, brushing a thumb slowly over the head. _Goddamn it, you look too good like that_. “Don’t worry, I plan on fixing that soon.” At that, Levi placed his hands on Erwin’s ass, squeezing and kneading the muscles. Erwin turned his head away just as he felt Levi’s warm breath on the skin of his bare ass. Levi spread his cheeks open, fingers digging into the flesh of his buttocks slightly.

A tremor ran down Erwin’s spine when he felt the wet softness of Levi’s tongue between his cheeks. The warm feeling pressed into the cleft of his ass, making Erwin’s hips roll as it wriggled back and forth just above his asshole. Then Erwin felt it again, this time much lower, swiping over his taint and flicking over the back of his balls. Erwin groaned as Levi’s tongue worked over his balls from behind, and he gasped at the tugging feeling when one of them was gently sucked into the soft wetness of Levi’s mouth. The action was repeated on his other ball and Erwin almost cursed at the teasing.

Perhaps Levi sensed his eagerness, and Erwin sighed in relief when he felt the long slow stroke of his tongue from his balls to his asshole. Levi’s tongue licked gently at the tight muscle, tracing around it before he squeezed Erwin’s ass again and pressed his tongue firmly inside. The sensation of it twisting and stretching him open as it moved from side to side made Erwin’s hands clench into fists, pushing all other thoughts out of his mind.

Erwin was about to demand more when he felt Levi move away from him, his body protesting at the sudden loss of stimulation. He looked over his shoulder to see Levi fishing around in the pocket of his discarded shorts. Levi pulled a bottle of lube from his shorts and smirked, waggling it at Erwin.

“When did you-”

“I found this in the cooler when I was looking for something to drink,” Levi cut him off. “Honestly, who puts lube in a cooler? It’s not my fault if it’s freezing cold.” Erwin shivered at the suggestion, and turned his face away, bracing himself against the possibility. A moment later he felt Levi’s cool slicked finger slide between his cheeks to trace his entrance. His back arched as it pressed easily into the saliva-slicked ring of muscle, and the slight chill made Erwin’s balls tighten while his body tensed. Immediately he was distracted from the cold as he felt Levi’s warm mouth return to his asshole, licking messily around the finger he’d inserted.

Levi continued to tease his hole, kissing and sucking around it while moving his finger easily in and out. Erwin gasped as Levi’s tongue wiggled into him, joining the finger in creating an irresistible pleasure as Erwin felt his body relaxing easily with the touch. A second finger teased his muscle and was quickly inserted as Levi’s tongue pulled back. Erwin whined in protest, his thighs trembling. The fingers inside him pressed in as far as they would reach. Levi’s other hand gripped his buttock, fingers digging cruelly into the muscle. As Erwin felt the two fingers spreading back and forth another sensation joined them, the soft slip of Levi’s tongue on his taint.

The fingers curled forward inside Erwin and brushed gently against his prostate, the pleasure intensified by Levi mouthing hungrily at his taint. Erwin moaned, a low rumbling sound, as his prostate was rubbed from both directions. The tightness in his groin was becoming increasingly hard to ignore, and Erwin rocked his hips back on Levi’s fingers, silently pleading.

Obliging, Erwin felt a third finger press gently into the muscle of his asshole, spreading him as they moved shallowly to open him further. Levi’s sucked the skin of his taint before pressing a kiss there and tracing his tongue back up to where his fingers where working inside Erwin. Ragged breaths escaped Erwin as the fingers inside him moved deeper, stroking over his prostate gently. The tantalizing touch of Levi’s tongue moving where his fingers entered Erwin was quickly pushing him closer to orgasm, and Erwin pushed all thoughts out of his mind to hold himself back.

The sudden loss eased Erwin back to reality as Levi pulled his fingers out, his tongue also leaving Erwin’s body. Erwin turned over his shoulder to see Levi squeezing more lube from the bottle and spreading it liberally over his erection. Levi met his eyes again, but this time there was no mocking smugness in them, only a dark naked desire.

“Hey, Erwin, bend over the side of the pool for me.”

“Why?” Erwin asked, remembering the dubious integrity of the inflatable wall.

“You might want some extra cushioning,” Levi admitted, his face and chest flushing slightly. A new wave of arousal moved through Erwin as he thought, _Looks like you’re done holding back_. Erwin moved forward and draped himself over the pool’s side, adjusting his own cock into a more comfortable position between his abdomen and the vinyl.

He felt one of Levi’s hands grip his hip and the gentle pressure of Levi’s cock against his asshole. The muscle gave way easily, and they both let out a long breath as the head entered. Erwin’s hips were guided in a shallow motion as Levi’s hands found its way to them. The teasing in and out of the head of Levi’s cock made Erwin groan and try to push back further, but his hips were held steady, all control relinquished to his lover. The ridge on the head of Levi’s cock teased his entrance each time, stretching him open only enough to make him crave more. 

Erwin thought he’d explode from the anticipation when he finally felt Levi’s cock pressing in firmly, stretching him open around his length as it was buried inside him. When Levi’s hips touched Erwin’s ass he relaxed, the fullness a welcome reward for all the teasing he’d endured. Levi paused to be sure that Erwin was comfortable before he slowly repeated the motion, experimentally pulling partway out and pressing all the way in once more, finding less resistance. The grip on Erwin’s hips tightened and Levi started moving in a steady pace, pulling his cock almost all the way out and thrusting in as deeply as he could.

“Oh God, Levi, it’s amazing,” Erwin panted, hips needing no urging from Levi’s hands to join the slow rhythm. The feeling of his own cock being roughly pressed against the side of the pool was coiling desire tightly in Erwin’s belly. Levi’s cock filled him again, driving Erwin’s hips forward and bringing a delightful friction against his length.

“You feel so good,” Levi panted, “I can’t believe we’re fucking in a kiddie pool.”

“I can’t believe we’ve never done this before,” Erwin responded, his voice coming out rough as Levi pressed into him. Levi’s deliberate movement continued, pressing his breath out each time he buried himself in Erwin’s ass.

Levi shifted himself slightly as he thrust until Erwin felt him rub over his prostate and moaned in pleasure. The sound pushed a ragged groan from Levi behind him and his thrusts grew harder. The fingers on his ass dug in with bruising force but Erwin didn’t notice any pain, only the satisfying rhythm of Levi’s deep motions. Erwin could feel it all becoming too much, the obscene slap of their skin as Levi drove into him, the firm slide against his prostate, the friction of the vinyl against his thighs and cock.

“Levi, I’m so close. I’m-”

Erwin’s back arched, the pressure in his groin clenching and releasing as he came from a particularly forceful thrust. His mind flashed blank with blinding pleasure as his insides tightened, twitching and his release spurted against his chest and the pool’s wall. Levi’s movements sped up and he felt Levi pound into him with abandon, fucking him roughly through his orgasm.    

A moment later Levi’s thrusts faltered and he pushed deeply inside of Erwin, his warm cum filling him and making him shiver in a blissful aftershock. Levi groaned Erwin’s name, and hands traced gently over his back. Spent, Levi removed himself slowly from Erwin’s pliant, relaxed body. Erwin let himself shift his weight forward onto the wall of the pool, but then snorted quietly as he found it no longer firm, the vinyl collapsing under him.

“What’s wrong?” Levi murmured, still coming down from the high of orgasm.

“I think we popped the pool,” Erwin told him, flopping forward onto the rapidly sagging plastic to prove his point.

Levi stared, shaking his head. “What a piece of shit.”

Erwin chuckled, amused by his husband’s blunt pronouncement.

“Hey,” Levi prompted, fishing around in the water for his and Erwin’s clothes, “Let’s go take a shower.”

“What about the screens?” Erwin asked, turning to look at the smaller man. He looked good. Naked, a bit tired, still flushed from arousal, and his hair was undeniably a mess, but really good. _Please let him forget about the screens._ Levi stood, making a dismissive motion with Erwin’s swimsuit.

“What about them? I think I’m dirtier at this point- covered in sweat, popsicle, and who knows what else. I need a shower. Then, I plan to drink a beer and enjoy the _beach_.”

Erwin smiled, feeling affection swell his chest as he stood to join Levi who was already heading into the house. _Not bad for a day at the beach_.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Erwin Week 2017, Day 1: Domestic
> 
> I'd be lying if I said this was the first smut I've ever written, but it is the first one I've ever shared with the internet. I have a thing for bottom Erwin, so that features heavily. Also, popsicles? This got super out of hand when I was writing it honestly.
> 
> Comments/feedback/general bitching/etc. welcome. I could always use some new ideas for smut too...


End file.
